gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto V
Grand Theft Auto V, también conocido como GTA V o Grand Theft Auto Five es el nombre de trabajo de la decimoquinta entrega de la saga Grand Theft Auto. Aunque todavía no se conocen datos específicos sobre el tipo de juego que será, Rockstar ya ha anunciado oficialmente su nueva entrega con dicho nombre. Los analistas estiman que saldrá para PS3, Xbox 360 y PC, en el año fiscal de 2012 (que va desde el mes de abril de ese mismo año hasta marzo de 2013), e incluso, algunos piensan que saldrá en 2011. Estos estiman que venderá más de 16 millones de copias y que generará unos 750 millones de dólares. Indicaciones internas sobre la próxima entrega Los rumores sobre la siguiente entrega se iniciaron con la salida de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, ya que en el manual del juego venía una imagen que indicaba dónde se ubicaría el próximo juego de la saga. El lugar venía de un cartel de un Sex Shop en el juego, con la imagen de un volcán. A raíz de dicha imagen se crearon muchas teorías. Una de ellas decía que, como el anuncio tenía la imagen de Vesuvius Citrate, se trataba de un mensaje oculto. Dicho mensaje estaba relacionado con el nombre: V'esuvius '''Cit'rate, en otras palabras, Vice City. Otra de las teorías afirma que el cartel hacía referencia al volcán Vesubio, que se encuentra en Italia, por lo tanto el siguiente juego podría estar ambientado allí. La última conclusión apunta hacia Francia, dada la forma de la rotura del cartel. LC Is Over.jpg|La imagen que viene en el manual de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Mollis.png|Imagen sobre la cual se sacó el fondo de imagen del manual. Dan Houser, uno de los productores y guionistas de la saga GTA, realizó en 2009 unas declaraciones al periódico The TimesNoticia que recoge dicha entrevista donde entre otras cosas especuló sobre dicha entrega. En referencia a GTA V, anunció que todavía no habían escogido una ubicación y un argumento para el juego, y que su guión estaría cercano a las 1.000 páginas (diez veces más que una película).As for the boys themselves, they are already back at work. There's a Western game in the works for next spring, and the next GTA to think of. “We'll think of a city first, then the characters,” says Houser. The script he will end up co-writing will run to around 1,000 pages, nearly ten times as much as a feature film. Especulaciones, rumores y montajes thumb|left|200px|Logotipo fanart empleado para informar sobre la nueva entrega de Rockstar Games. Varia gente especuló sobre si GTA V se desarrollaría en Los Ángeles. Sin embargo, esta idea ha sido bastante rechazada, dado que Rockstar publicó el videojuego L.A. Noire, ambientado en dicha ciudad. Varios meses después, surgieron nuevos rumores acerca de que GTA V sería anunciado próximamente en un evento de Max Payne 3, y que se situaría nada más y nada menos que en Hollywood. Finalmente, no se anunció, y Rockstar no dijo nada al respecto. Meses después, los analistas apuntaban a Londres como la ubicación del juego, ya que el gobierno británico estaba pensando en qué juegos deberían subvencionar, es decir, en qué juegos deberían colaborar económicamente para facilitar su desarrollo, y posiblemente Rockstar se vendría recompensada por dicha ayuda. thumb|300px|Montaje realizado sobre la página oficial de Rockstar. En enero de 2011, la página web RockstarSource apuntó que había descubierto accidentalmente una publicación oficial respecto a Grand Theft Auto V. En concreto, se refería a que visitando la web oficial (rockstargames.com) entró en el teórico apartado de GTA V (/V) y descubrió un logotipo sobre la nueva entrega. Al encontrar dicho descubrimiento, se afanó en realizar una captura de pantalla, para poco tiempo después eliminar dicha imagen desde la web oficial. Evidentemente, se trató de un montaje creado por la página de noticias, que poco tiempo después confirmó que había realizado.Falsa noticia sobre el apartado de GTA V en la página oficial Actualmente, dicho enlace redirige a la página principal de Rockstar Games. Filtraciones Desde los primeros rumores sobre el desarrollo del proyecto, han aparecido algunas filtraciones públicas sobre detalles del mismo. Casting de actores para el proyecto Rush Las primeras filtraciones aparecieron entre finales de 2010 e inicios de 2011. En concreto, se trata de anuncios de castings ofrecidos por Telsey + Company, compañía con la que estaría trabajando Rockstar Games para un proyecto llamado '''RushRegistro donde aparece el proyecto Rush como propiedad de Take 2 Games. Aunque no hay confirmación oficial, éste podría ser el nombre en clave utilizado para el desarrollo de Grand Theft Auto V, por lo que esos castings serían para buscar actores que trabajaran en dicho juego. thumb|left|300px|Primer casting para el proyecto Rush. Los primeros documentos aparecen el 22 de noviembre de 2010. En uno aparecen varios anuncios de castings, destacando el de dicha empresa (página 14).Anuncios de castings entre los que se incluye el proyecto Rush Como datos más concretos aparece el inicio del rodaje (6 de diciembre de 2010) y el salario que percibirían (unos 800 dólares por sesiones de 8 horas, incentivando ideas que puedan tener). Además, aparecen pequeñas descripciones de los supuestos personajes a los que deberían interpretar: dos agentes del FBI, un hillbilly idiota, un monje galés profesor de yoga, una madre ama de casa neurótica, una swinger divorciada, un amante de la marihuana y un publicista de una actriz famosa. De estos personajes destaca el de la swinger, de nombre Señora Bell, y que nos puede indicar que sea la esposa de Phil Bell, dado que además este es divorciado. Por otro lado, en la web The Agency aparece un listado de personajes para realizar en el proyecto RushListado de The Agency. Los primeros son los ya aparecidos en el anterior anuncio, aunque en esta página se muestra una lista más extensa: Kevin de Silva, un adolescente; Harut Vartanyan, vendedor de autos armenio; Nervous Jerry, paranoico; Calvin North, agente del FBI asesor de programas de TV; Jerry Cole, discapacitado experto en tecnología de la información; Rich Roberts, actor; Alex, un viejo y rico hippie arruinado; Scarlet, hippie espiritual; Chad, guaperas misógino; Tae Wong, mafioso chino y su traductor. Sobre abril de 2011 aparecieron nuevas noticiasNoticia sobre más castings del proyecto Rush sobre dichos castings, anunciado nuevos personajes. De entre ellos, destaca prominentemente James Pedeaston, personaje ya aparecido en dos generaciones anteriores (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y Grand Theft Auto IV). [[Archivo:Rush 2.png|thumb|300px|Casting para el Interactive Project.]] Por último, el 29 de junio aparece un nuevo casting. En este caso se trata de un proyecto llamado INTERACTIVE PROJECT (Proyecto interactivo); un nuevo nombre de trabajo para el proyecto Rush, de nuevo anunciado por la empresa Telsey + CompanyCasting donde aparecen nuevos personajes. En este último caso destacan nuevas descripciones de los personajes: Jane Bell, Jeffrey, William, Eddie McReary y Marco. Obviamente, el nombre de Jane corresponde al antiguo personaje de la señora Bell. Además, Marco podría ser una transformación del personaje inicial de Miguel Gonzalez, o tal vez compañero de éste. Por último, Jeffrey y Williams (que son hermanos) podrían ser amigos de Eddie (ya que son irlandeses), lo que unido a la descripción de éste nos hace indicar que podría ser el primo de Patrick McReary, que huye de Liberty City tras el atraco al banco, posiblemente a la nueva ciudad donde esté ambientado Grand Theft Auto V. Gamestop Alemania 200px|left|thumb|Anuncio filtrado. En la página de Gamestop de Alemania se aseguró que GTA V saldría el 15 de enero del 2012. Al parecer, el juego podría ser una de la próximas grandes exclusividades de la consola PlayStation 3. Sin embargo, tiempo después dicha información fue eliminada de la página, posiblemente por ser una filtración no deseada por parte de Rockstar. Anuncio de tráiler thumb|250px|Anuncio del primer tráiler en la página web oficial de Rockstar. El 25 de octubre de 2011, y sin previo aviso o rumor, se actualizó la página oficial de Rockstar (rockstargames.com) con la primera noticia oficial sobre dicho juego. En concreto, se sustituyó el contenido habitual de la compañía por una simple imagen, con fondo negro, anunciado el nombre y logotipo de dicho juego, y la publicación del primer tráiler para el día 2 de noviembre del mismo año. Asimismo, el twitter oficial de la compañía (@RockstarGames) confirmó dicha noticia con un escueto tweet '#GTAV rockstargames.com''. Referencias Enlaces externos *Página web oficial (actualmente no disponible) en:Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Saga Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Juegos